Stacking Up
The Nimbus of the Veno Pirates had been significantly damaged and exhausted from the crew's recent confrontations. She needed time to heal, and accordingly, she had been stopped in a remote island. Of course, a crew of such growing infamy wouldn't dare to stop at an official port. Instead, they anchored the ship off the coast on the side away from town, attempting to avoid prying eyes. "Hmm, given that we're in this situation..." A bespectacled man began to say, "It is probably paramount for me to restock." This man was Hazen Yosef, formerly a simple of Haevyn Village who quickly became notorious for rescuing and subsequently fleeing with the group of Pirates he was currently associated with. "I'll go into town. I'll act in disguise and flee should the necessity arise. Don't worry, I'll be back within six hours." Yosef took a lengthy piece of dark cloth and covered his face and upper body. In addition, he had ruffled his hair to avoid being immediately associated with himself. Of course, he could not remove his spectacles, which were a defining trait. As he was performing the motions to pull off a leap, Yosef focused and began to say "Stack: Leaping Strength — Tenfold." Within that instant, Yosef performed a leap of incredible power, hanging in the air for some time as his body moved forward. On his descent, he then stated, "Negative Stacking: Collision Impact — Tenfold." He had immediately removed the threat of being injured by the impact of the fall, allowing him to calmly land on both legs, though he ensured to bend them to avoid the oncoming pressure. Navigating his way through the coastline, he had been traveling for approximately half an hour before he found the entrance to a large market square. He recognized the island, known as Silk Bay. It was a haven for importing and exporting goods, and an incredibly bustling island where Yosef often ordered his medicinal supplies. To have ended up here, of all places...it didn't bode well with Yosef. Nonetheless, he moved forward to achieve his objective, hoping his presence wouldn't illicit another tragedy. "While in any other case, this would have been classified as a failure, you've managed to raise tremendous support for the marines on this island through your Just actions." The captain spoke joyously. His age radiated through his grumbled voice. "The superiors have commended the way you handled that situation." "But he escaped." Salazar moaned. "And I failed to save his mother..." He spoke tiredly. He could still see the lifeless shadow against the sea and hear the shrieking cries of a motherless boy in his dreams. The previous night Salazar experienced haunting nightmares. A small ember shined dimly on a piece of land when suddenly a gigantic wave from the abysmal ocean erupted - the young swordsman tried to cover the small flame as the fierce waters almost swept him away. He felt his grip loosening. Salazar no longer exhibited his empty, spacious gaze - something burned beneath his eyes. The captain, a man of infinite experience, saw this drastic change and sighed. "I'd never think a Shichibukai would be this distraught over the lost of an innocent soul." The captain chuckled. "You might be in the wrong business. Nonetheless! The Public Enemy's head will come in due time and you'll be able to enact vengeance - especially with our Bishop in position." "Bishop?" Salazar asked leaning forward in his wooden chair. Days had passed since the run in with the Veno Pirates. Salazar decided to stay in order to ensure the town's safety and invalidate their suspected affiliation with the Public Enemy when the Marines had finally arrived - as expected. "What do you mean?" "Why, the very reason this mission isn't a failure! Yes. You unknowingly became a piece in this match against Veno. But you're not alone. No way. No way. You were never alone. In fact, you could say this whole situation was orchestrated by our superiors - of course you were a random variable. But your interference helped our Biship get into checkmate position right under his nose! How could someone kill a Celestial Dragon and expect only a Rook? In fact! our superiors have asked me to personally deliver this task to you." The seasoned captain withdrew a small envelope marked with a strange symbol. "The nearest island is where the Bishop is. He's expecting this message and you're the only one capable of sailing the Grandline without hinderance." Salazar took the message and tried to open it. Whack! "The seal must remain unbroken or the order becomes invalid." The captain barked. Salazar held his hand in pain and nodded. "Now make haste! The informant will only be there for a day." "And what of this town?" "Don't worry. You've proven this town a valuable member of Justice. Their heroics and willingness to sacrifice their lives for the World Government have been noted. In fact, I've been personally assigned to guard over this district. We'll be increasing our numbers here." "And the boy?" "Ah. Well there's not much to say in regards to that little incident. But if my experiences in the Navy are correct, I would say we are looking at a future Marine!" The Captain roared. "I'll make sure to help that family through this tough time. After all, the World Government cannot afford to appear heartless!" Salazar nodded and started towards the door. "Salazar!" He called. "This a crucial task which we're entrusting you with. You're not going to the island as a Shichibukai or a pirate - but a messenger. I understand your hatred for the Public Enemy, but you mustn't let it control you. Veno is a powerful pirate, one which cannot be taken down by normal means. With due time, you'll see your promise realized." Salazar clenched Tizona's hilt - darkness enveloped the room but vanished without a trace...as did her master. "You're leaving?" Jade's soft voice boomed from the docks. Salazar, who was fixing up his small rowboat for sail, turned to face his visitor. "You should stay longer. And I've yet to repay you for your help." He smiled softly at her sentiment and turned to the open sea nonchalantly, appearing as calmed as the ocean during a summer's day. But in truth his face was flushed. He went from black to cherry with a stupid grin. "Um...I..uh...received orders." Salazar stumbled. "To go...do...stuff." "I'm guessing that's the life of a Shichibukai." Jade chuckled. "You're so much different from the rumors. You're not all dogs of the World Government, are you?" "No. We are." Salazar managed to squeeze a laugh. "But aren't dogs cute and fluffy and playful? Yes there are mean angry dogs - but even the most monstrous wolf will play fetch." The swordsman took a deep breath and managed to regain his composure for a few minutes. Time he spent turning to Jade. "I'll be sure to visit and we can play fetch." "Fetch?" Jade laughed. "Sure, Salazar. Make sure you return alive, okay?" Three days passed. The Black Cross spent endless hours, allowing the sea to take him to his destination - an island famed for their exports. There would be pirates there without a doubt. But the Shichibukai received direct orders to avoid confrontation. Even should they recognize him, which he suspected, Salazar devised numerous plans to remain pacified during this task. "Bishop?" He thought. "Of course the Marines would use such large plans for one pirate. But I wonder who this bishop is..." Salazar imagined a man in a bishop outfit - and then immediately himself wearing a rook outfit. "Where would I even buy that?" Salazar asked. Coming into view of the suspected island. The first place Yosef had to purchase equipment was undoubtedly near the front of the island. It was an area for tourists to buy baggage and associated items. Given that, in the chaos of Haevyn Town, he had lost his briefcase, that was his first priority. Calmly moving forward, he had reached the store in a matter of minutes. Taking off his hood, knowing full well that garnering suspicion was not his objective, he browsed the store temporarily to find a briefcase almost identical to the one he carried around previously. Walking up to the counter with bag in hand, he asked, "How much for this?" The store owner responded, " 2000, sir. Will that be all for today?" Noting how specific the bag was, the man couldn't help but find a resemblance between the man before him and a previous customer, although he kept it out of mind. Handing him the money, Yosef quickly left the store while leaving his face exposed. He noted that blending in with the crowd would be far more efficient, especially considering that he was expecting a specific visitor on this island. Salazar finally reached the island after days of intense rowing and riding the ocean current. After docking and tying his boat, he stepped onto the island and immediately melted into a crowd. He placed the hood attached to his cloak over his head, allowing the sun to create a shadowy mask over his face, and began towards his destination - without shedding an ounce of attention towards the ruffians who glared towards him with hate-filled eyes. "He's here..." Salazar thought. He saw the familiar monstrous green aura of the man who claimed that woman's life in betrayal miles away. Unconsciously gripping Tizona's hilt tightly, he - Veno is a powerful pirate, one which cannot be taken down by normal means. With due time, you'll see your promise realized. Salazar sighed. This was a task given to him by the World Government, failure from personal vendetta's would only lead to drastic results. Besides, Veno was a common enemy, creating a situation where allying with the Marines was actually the wiser choice. He relaxed his grip and headed towards the meeting point, a small yet crowded tavern nearby. The rest of Yosef's shopping took little time. A number of herbs he could obtain across town, specific tools such as scalpels and medical scissors, numerous gloves, and similar equipment were all he needed to restock at this point. Having enough money to afford a small meal before he went back to the ship, Yosef headed towards the town's famed tavern. However, he could sense a presence — powerful, but familiar. "If he hasn't targeted Veno or I yet, that must mean..." Yosef breathed out, and entered the tavern without hesitation. Salazar had hoped to remain out of range of the bloodthirsty pirates which had terrorized that poor town not to long ago. He planned to meet this bishop, who would somehow get closer to the Veno Pirates, and head elsewhere before his tamed rage brought out his irrational self. But suddenly, a familiar sensation entered the tavern - probably attempting to stock up on more rum for their long journey. "The doctor." Salazar sighed and gripped the golden hilt of Tizona. "Killing that bastard will be the first step in my repayment to the town. However," he added, standing up from his chair,."randomly stabbing someone in the throat would cause too much of a scene." Salazar glanced at a rather towering man. A club wielding, tattooed covered ruffian who bled aggressiveness. Salazar even read it in his darkened and rapidly shifting aura. It was almost laughable how this monster of a man sat on such a tiny seat. Salazar took a deep breath and awaited for the perfect chance. The gargantuan man heaved his drink, swallowing massive gulps of brew. But suddenly he was interrupted by a loud crash. Glass shattered across the bar and onto the nearby patrons. And of course, the barbarian was drenched in his foul smelling beer. Bulges emerged from his skin, followed by steam blowing from his nose. "Ha!" A poor soul laughed. The drenched pirate brought his massive bicep against the small pirates face, sending him flying across the tavern with a devastating tackle. "Hey!" Another man stood up. "Who the hell gave you permission to beat up on my guys?" Salazar figured he was a captain of some sort from his ostentatious clothing. "Come on boys-" The captain was joined by a crowd of rowdy, growling seamen-"lets teach this brain dead idiot a lesson!" "Bring it on, tacky!" He roared. This chaotic scene was amplified by the leagues of random men and women entering the brawl. Chairs and stools were flung. Glasses crashed and even a few guns went off. But Salazar had his eye set on his target. He moved swiftly through swords, evaded bullets and hopped over ruffians who attempted to tackle him-using them as foot steps to get closer to him. In one swift motion, Colada was drawn from her sheathe and pointed towards Yousef's neck. Still standing, Yosef could predict the movement of Salazar but unfortunately was incapable of doing much to entirely prevent his advance. In the blistering chaos, all Yosef could do was raise both of his palms and slam them together as Salazar blade made its way to his neck. He narrowly prevented its advance through tightening his muscles, though the sharpness of Salazar's movements undoubtedly caused a prick on his skin. In the process, a tattoo was visible on his right arm — the tattoo of a bishop. But right now that fact was irrelevant, for Yosef struggled to keep Salazar's blade away from his body, remaining silent in the face of this daunting threat. Salazar pushed forward tauntingly, bringing her tip closer to Yousef's neck. His eyes were locked on the doctor's, face devoid of humanity yet his eyes were gates withholding two demons comprised of hatred and betrayal. However, the flash of black ink halted Salazar's advance. He managed to restrained himself, keeping his sword kept between Yousef's bleeding hands of course, while he analyzed the tattoo. "The bishop is in position," Salazar spat venomously. Anger overwhelmed him. Seconds away from fulfilling his promise yet another obstacle appears. Or perhaps it was the feeling of knowing that this man, who served the Marines, allowed a monster to claim an innocent life; almost poetic when considering his occupation and usefulness. But Salazar was not here to bring forth righteous justice. He had a task. So he recovered from his aggressive stance and returned Colada to her rightful place by his side. "Come upstairs." Salazar ordered and headed towards the stairs. He nonchalantly evaded oncoming bottles and chairs with a simple pace - vanishing into the darkness of the upper levels. Yosef could tell from a single look at Salazar's eyes. The man was frustrated beyond belief. The government that he worked for, that paraded on the idea of justice itself, slandered everything they stood for with the realization that he — Yosef — was working for that very government. Regret wallowed up in Yosef's eyes as well, but he forced himself to maintain stoicism. He followed the Shichibukai upstairs, vanishing from the traces of the chaos downstairs. Clenching his left fist, he breathed outward and uttered. "So, then. Would you like to speak first?" Killing intent tainted his aura and thickened the surrounding atmosphere. His already darkened skin seemed to bleed dark ink. Salazar reached into his pocket and - Called Colada from her sheath. He pierced Yosef's heart in a swift one-step-tempo. His hand moved elegantly as he pushed his beautiful blade through without an ounce of resistance. It entered with surgical precision and efficiency - he felt the Doctor's heart vibrate through her silver blade. Slowing. Becoming sporadic and duller. Darkness engulfed the world, leaving only Black Cross and his victim. There was a certain tranquility which accompanied death. The heaviness of the world forming above Yosef. Salazar held a white envelop, marked with the imprint of the bishop. The stinging sensation could still be felt as the Doctor looked upon man before him. Was his death merely a hallucination, or a premonition of future events? Regardless, the wound he has just witnessed himself receiving was nowhere to be found, but he had never experienced something so real. "What?!" Yosef's mind screamed as the sensation of death crawled on his skin, through his muscles and directly pierced his organs. His face was stoic, but his palms began to vigorously shake in response to the display before him. He could tell, almost immediately, that this sensation of death was no more than an illusion...But his senses refused to believe this. "No, I cannot be swept up by this." Yosef was a Doctor, he knew very well the nature of what his body was going through. He breathed, calmly and deeply, before finally regaining his composure. He did not utter a single syllable to Salazar's action. It was clear that the Shichibukai before him could not accept this turn of events so easily, and so he took the letter without a word. Opening the envelope, he read its contents and closed it thereafter. He looked the Shichibukai in the eye, as difficult as it were, and spoke without hesitation. "As we are...allied in the pursuit of Veno, I must explain the situation to you — especially regarding Haevyn Village." Yosef paused, before his entire demeanor seemingly changed within an instant. His eyes were cold, his posture tightened, and his guard raised to an unbelievable degree. It was as if an entirely different man replaced the kind, passionate Doctor that had been in the Shichibukai's presence merely days ago. "Hazen Yosef, codename Bishop, Assassin of the Cipher Pol Number 9." Salazar tilted his head and sighed. He cared little for this scums occupation or his purpose or his blood type or even if he was thirsty. The mission was complete, everything else was overtime. Why couldn't he be like the other Shichibukai? Building their own dreams or abusing their powers for selfish desires. Instead he was doing favors for the World Government like the obedient little dog he was known for. But, you did go on to become a Shichibukai. Though, to be perfect honestly, that's just another form of slavery. However, you did pick your masters a little better this time, so kudos for that." Her words stung. Just watching Yosef live his secretive life, slowly forging bridges which he would break-did Salazar want to reach such a level? While he enjoyed his isolated lifestyle...he often dreamed of love and friendship. "Isn't telling me your profession counterproductive?" Salazar teased. "I wouldn't think an Assassin for that organization would actually want friends." "We need to be on talking terms if we are to fulfill our objective." The Bishop replied coldly. "Now, I will explain to you the reason why I have been parading as one of Veno's crewmen." Yosef stated, pausing slightly. "Under the orders of the Celestial Dragons, who desire vengeance for the death of one of their own, they have called upon the CP9 to ensure that vengeance is met. The first order given to us was to prioritize Veno's recovery. This was the reason for my actions at Haevyn Village, and the reason for the casualties that ensued." Knowing that those events personally affected Salazar, he paused for a moment as he reminisced on his clinic. "The second order was to infiltrate the Veno Pirates and then, in an act of the greatest humiliation, betray him at the peak of his power and lie him prostrate to the Celestial Dragons, who will execute him in the same manner." As Yosef was about to conclude his statement, he realized he missed a critical point. "In the World Government, we do not deal the justice of the world, Shichibukai. We deal the justice of the powerful." "We deal the Justice of the powerful," Salazar reminisced. "Wonderfully said. Except for one thing." He walked over to a small desk and poured a cup of ice cold water. He sipped it rather patiently and smiled, composing himself into the calm swordsman the world knew him as. "That ain't Justice, assassin." Black Cross smirked, his voice more lively than ever. "I can see it in your aura. You've spent your entire life nameless and without a face. Constantly going against the very codes which upon you were raised." His voice lowered. "Back in Haevyn, you were able to bring back the Veno pirates from the verge of death-and you were proud of your accomplishment. It's probably eating you alive knowing that you're going to be the undoing of your own work. The pride of a doctor destroyed by this silly concept known as Absolute Justice." Salazar took a breath from his rant, thinking on the first time he met with the Absolute Justice of the World Government. A sickening subject. "Tell me, Assassin. Where is the Justice in that? Such an elaborate plan involving destroying the life of three innocent villagers and breaking the pride of a Doctor all for the vengeance of a false god!" "I don't have the strength to preach the ideals of a personal justice." Yosef responded coldly, "I have no right to question my orders, nor the ability to escape from this hierarchy." He turned away. Clearly, Salazar had hit a weak point. "Unless you have further qualms or concerns, I will take my leave." "You've no right?" Salazar repeated. "And they call me the Dog of the World Government! Go ahead and leave, I'd rather spend my time with humans who're actually willing to behave like humans." A chill ran down the Assassin's spine. It had been a long time since someone had dared to address him as more than his occupation, but being taunted for a lack of humanity...it reminded him of someone. "Come now Yosef, you can't really be expecting me to be a sheep forever?" Suddenly an anger welled within him. His body ignited with fury and in an instant it seemed his body disappeared while the ground cracked in the wake of his motions. He reappeared behind Salazar with his right leg raised and hooked around the Shichibukai's neck. "I am an Assassin of the CP9, Black Cross. To behave like a human is contradicting my position. Do not interrupt my time with your precarious taunts, otherwise the Doctor you fought before will not hold back." "Rarararararararararara!" Salazar laughed. "You've lost the right to call yourself a doctor! Doctors heal people, not assassinate them with cowardly tactics, Faker!" He roared. His hands wrapped around the Assassin's leg and he attempted to toss Yosef into the nearby wall with considerable force. "Come on, don't hold back Faker." "Tch." Yosef grunted as he was thrown by Salazar. With little effort, the Assassin flipped his body in mid-air and leaped off of it without making contact with a solid surface — Geppo. It took him but a moment to reorient himself, shooting towards the ground with the intent of strangling Salazar with his left hand and pinning him to the ground. Knowing full well an attack at enhanced strength would only cause unnecessary destruction, which he had been a witness to, he enhanced his speed instead. "Stack: Velocity Effect — Tenfold." The rapid increase in his velocity within the small environment would even perturb the senses of the great Shichibukai, increasing the success of this single maneuver. Yosef's tight grasp around his neck smothered the boiling anger within. Salazar laid on the floor with Yosef on top, yet his eyes were locked on them. He could only smile while his back was pinned to the floor. Chains were shackled onto Yosef. Each had an imprinted symbol. Regret. Failure. Betrayal. "So many-" Salazar coughed- "But I wonder who holds them." His fist banged against Yosef's hip with impressive force. "Gah." Yosef cried out in pain, anger still dwelling within him. This was no battle, this was an outright fist fight. He wouldn't care about holding back any longer. "Be silent!" He shouted. Although his grip let go from Salazar due to the impact, he soon decided to send his fist towards Salazar's abdomen, intent on making him regret his words. The wind escaped from Salazar, who managed to grab onto Yousef's wrist. He pulled the assassin closer, sending an elbow spiraling into his face. The pain meant nothing. He felt it. "I don't take orders from dogs!" Yosef was pulled in and then blown aback. The sensation tingled in his body, "Is that so, you damn mutt chained to your stupid justice!" Yosef used their close proximity to send a headbutt the Shichibukai's way, with no regards to his own health. Salazar met his head butt with his own, slamming his forehead against Yosef's. Their eyes were locked. "You're nothing but a puppet for others without your own morals, Assassin!" He pulled away and sent another clash. "Those bastards see you as an ally. Yet you're going to betray them." He swung his fist towards Yosef's jaw. "A human who'll even betray scumbags!" The impact reverberated again, but he paid no mind to it. But Yosef's hands became soft, his intent died down. "...Why am I even bothering..." Tears swam down the Assassin's face, his glasses being clouded. "I know...I know all too well that I'm a puppet..." He stood up, leaving Salazar. "Without a second thought, nor emotion, I can murder entire families. And yet when it comes to saving lives, I feel like I am on top of the world." Yosef clenched his battered fists. "I'm a powerless, foolish puppet that thought if I bring him down everything would be alright. But no, I am far too deep into this paradox. This back and forth will have to end one day. But for now, I must prioritize my orders." He smiled, "You probably hate me, don't you?" All without looking back at the Shichibukai. "I suppose that's fine. Next time we meet, you'll have probably finally abandoned this so-called justice. If I take up the job of your assassination, I'll let you know, Black Cross." Yosef began walking downstairs. There was no more to say, no more punches, no more screams. He seamlessly navigated his way through the crowd without a word, and in only moments he had disappeared from the tavern. This was for the best.